Happy Room Academy
The Happy Room Academy (often shorten to HRA) is a "company" in the Animal Crossing Series that judges the way your house looks. You don't have to sign up for it. The HRA will give out point bonuses depending on how many points you get.For example, a room in your house has all 10 pieces of the Blue Furniture set.You get 20,000 points. In Animal Crossing Wild World, a man named Lyle works for Crazy Redd, a cheapsake salesman,but sometimes says he works for the HRA, which is proved correct in Animal Crossing: City Folk where Lyle works in the HRA Building that is in the City. In Animal Crossing City Folk, the HRA has model rooms which put random rooms on desplay. Your room or a villager's room.On Sunday the HRA sends you your evaluation results on academy paper. If you don't want to receive the results by mail, you can talk to Lyle at the HRA headquarters and stop them being sent (you can turn them on again by talking to Lyle again). You can always check your HRA points with Lyle. What seems to be the easiest and possibly cheapest way to collect HRA points is to acquire as many lucky items as possible - 10 lucky items alone gets you well over 75,000 points. Point Bonuses The Point Bonuses are based around the Complete Series of one series. The HRA doesn't rate your basement, so you can do anything down there! 1. Complete Series 20,000 points for all 10 pieces of furniture in a series.The whole set has to be in the same room. 2. Complete Series (Wallpaper or Carpet) 25,000 points for all 10 pieces of furniture in a series, and either matching wallpaper or carpet. Pratically the exact same as Number 1. 3. Complete Series (Wallpaper and Carpet) 30,000 points for all 10 pieces of furniture in a series, plus both the matching wallpaper and carpet. Get the complete series again. 4. Furniture Theme Flooring or Wallpaper If you have the same type of Wallpaper and carpet (same series), you get 3000 points. 5. Furniture Theme Flooring or Wallpaper + Theme Furniture 3,000 x number of pieces of furniture in the room which match the carpet or wallpaper. 6. Complete furniture set You get 1,000 HRA points for each piece in the set. HRA Rewards Depending on how many points you get, the HRA will sent items to you: 70,000 points - House Model 100,000 points - Wide-house Model 150,000 points - Two-story Model How much everything is worth * Accessories (Hats, Wigs, Glasses, etc): 3 * Acorn Festival Prizes (Mush Furniture): 412 * Available at Nook's (Furniture): 51 * Available at Nook's (Wallpaper/Carpet): 0 * Available from Saharah (Wallpaper/Carpet): 3 * Clothing: 3 * Creatures caught with a fishing rod: 3 * Creatures caught with a net]]: 3 * Festive Items (Available at Nook's for limited time): 151 * Flowers: 5 * Fossils (Excluding Skeletons): 300 * Fossils (Skeletons): 1,000 * Gifts from Nintendo (over WFC, Mario Theme): 210 * Gifts from neighbors (Birthday Cake): 1,111 * Gulliver Items: 412 * Gyroids: 828 * House Models (HRA Rewards): 1,111 * Lost Kitten Items: 1,280 * Lucky Items: 7,777 * Museum Model (From Completing the Museum): 1,111 * Pascal Items: 1,543 * Golden axe trading event|Red Turnip Trade Items: 325 * Redd Items (Excluding Paintings): 412 * Redd Items (Non-forged Paintings): 151 * Savings Account Prize: 912 * Shells: 3 * Spotlight Items (at Nook's): 151 * Store Models (From Nook Membership): 1,111 * Texture/Pattern (as umbrella, clothes, or painting): 3 * Town Event Items: 1,111 * Trophies (Bug, Fishing, Flower): 800 * Umbrellas: 3 * Villager Pictures (does not apply to special characters): 3,200 :*These items must be Redd items, not Nook items sold at Redd's tent. :*You can earn special gifts by obtaining a certain amount of HRA points. Category:Companies Category:Locations Category:Animal Crossing (series)